allabaster
by fallen-from-grace4711
Summary: follow up to breaking dawn when the cullens come back from toronto and start at forks high again what will they do when another coven moves to the area


**hi this is my first fan fiction i have only posted the first chapter to see if you guys like it :) oh yeah any thing in atalic is a thaught and any thing underlined and in atalics is someone elses thaought that edward hears.**

Bella's P.O.V

It was yet another dreary day in the small town of Forks Washington, I Isabella Cullen have been a vampire for close to 20 years. We have just moved back to Forks from Toronto after living there for 10 years. Today is the first day of school at forks high after we moved back. To keep things inconspicuous me and Emmet are brother and sister going by the last name Swan; Edward and Alice go by the last name Cullen and Jasper and Rosalie go by the last name Hale. Mine and Edward's daughter Renesme and Emmet and Rosalie's adopted son Aiden go to forks high as well under the last name Dorian, Aiden came to are family as a five year old (A/N he is human and in about 6 months will be 18) after Rosalie got fed up with being childless and even more jealous of Edward and me having Renesme she adopted Aiden. He looks remarkably like Emmet considering he isn't his biological son with black hair that covers his crystal blue eyes and is extremely brawny, but he acts a lot like jasper very dark and mysterious you would be lucky to get three words out of him a day "Mr. emotionless" as Renesme and Jake like to call him . Me and Edward blame that on Rosalie telling him about vampires when he was just ten and then making him being sworn to secrecy to protect the coven from exposure. Though she denies this saying the sooner he knew the easier it would be to tell him. We plan to change him when he is 19 though me and Alice disagree claiming it should be sooner.

The morning seemed to pass in a blur. And I soon found myself walking hand in hand with Edward to the lunch hall with the rest of my family when all of the sudden Alice froze a glazed expression on her face, Edward went rigid at my side obviously reading her thoughts, I peered around him to see jasper holding both her hand whilst standing in front of her a worried expression tortured his face. I pulled down my shield to let Edward reed my mind _what does she see?_ He shook his head slightly and whispered. "You will see in the lunch hall" I nodded slowly. Anticipation and fear filled me as we continued towards the lunch hall. Several yards away from the entrance I was hit with the sickly sweet aroma of vampire. A almost inaudible hiss escaped my lips. It was then echoed by Rosalie's and Alice's. Edward squeezed my hand in a soothing manner I relaxed almost immediately. "Can you hear them" I whispered meaning can he hear there thoughts. " yes" he replied in a monotone voice " they now we are here and the seem to have the same eating habits as us, one keeps reassuring me they mean no harm she seems to know my gift whilst the others seem very cautious."

We walked in and took are seats in the far corner were we were away from the other pupils but still able to keep direct eye contact with the opposing vampires. I looked closely at them observing there appearances. The one on the far right was black with a mane of curly hair with blond streaks held back by a Wendy band she was holding a blonde mans hand the man had very kind eyes and a small goatee. Next to them was a very fair looking girl she seemed to have some Asian in her but had light brown hair styled in sporty pig tales her beauty if more mature could rival Rosalie's she was about the same size as Alice. She leaned against a boy who looked slightly older than her, he had one arm protectively around her waist, his hair swept across his eye and he wore his hood up casting shadows on his angular face, next to them was a boy who closely resembled the fair girl he had the same features just more masculine, the second to the left was defiantly not a vampire his unnaturally blue eyes shone out at me as he probed are faces he looked to be one of the eldest with dark brown hair sticking up at the front his build resembled that of jaspers not as bulky as Emmet but not as lean as Edward. They all stared at us with either piercing blue or topaz eyes some even leaned forward as if awaiting a attack. All except the last one she had on a pair of doc martins, skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and a bright green hoodie was over the back of her chair her legs were crossed casually on the table a slightly annoyed yet amused expression played her face her flawless features were cover by her heavily sloping fringe that had pink strips over her naturally dark brown hair. She smirked and whacked the other brunette that was sitting next to her upside the head she then whispered mockingly "your faces will get stuck like that if you don't move, will you guys just keep it cool" she added more fiercely glaring at them they quickly obeyed and stood up the only one that took a tray with any thing eaten on it was the brunette that had been slapped, taking a closer look he could quite easily be the female brunette's brother. As soon as they left my attention turned to the girl who had stayed at the table she was gathering her thing and I noticed a familiar book in her hands _wurthing heights_ she felt my stare and turned to smile a dazzling smile at me. When she got up I noticed she was all leg and about 6ft. She strolled gracefully towards the door then rapidly changed her direction towards us.

Edward's P.O.V

The coven abruptly left leaving the tall brunette alone to gather her things. She turned around and smiled at Bella then she headed towards the door_ we need to talk to her she seems to be the leader_ I heard jasper think almost immediately she turned towards us and even more strangely I herd jaspers thoughts in her head. _I guess I am not the only mind reader_ I thought she then entered my head thinking _no you are the only mid reader I am the only telepath and telekinetic I can't force entry and I cant here everything either, only what you want me to hear_. Her attention flickered from mine to the others. "I am so sorry about my family they get a bit edgy. We will talk later" smiling she skipped off. Her contralto voice seemed to be a blend of a Californian and a slight English accent. We just sat there staring at each other for a minute before Emmet spoke "Ok, what are we going to do?" I had to think about that for a second and just as I was about to speak Alice blurted out just what I was about to say, God it can be annoying having a physic as a sister. "You and rose will go get Carlisle and Jacob." Rosalie growled at the last name but I just shot her a murderous glance and she soon stopped "Aiden, Renesme you will go home and stay there with Esme, we are not sure how safe they are and what powers they have and we don't want you to be there in a fight." She paused for a second her eyes glazed over and she shook her head slightly before she continued with her speech "which there won't be but anyhow you can't be too careful. Let's go we will meet with you two in a few minutes in the woods behind school." She said, directing the last bit to Emmet and Rose. I grabbed Bella's hand and we soon were running through the woods in search of the new coven.

**i** **have already came up with** **powers for them but i need names so just give me some ideas and i will be happy to post them **


End file.
